Découvrir l'horreur du combat
by Nanthana14
Summary: Depuis son plus jeune âge, le rêve de Legolas est de partir au combat aux côtés des grands guerriers, sauf que pour l'adolescent la guerre n'était qu'une idée abstraite jusqu'au jour où il fut rattraper par l'horreur de cette dernière. [FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

**Depuis son plus jeune âge, le rêve de Legolas est de partir au combat aux côtés des grands guerriers, sauf que pour l'adolescent la guerre n'était qu'une idée abstraite jusqu'au jour où il fut rattraper par l'horreur de cette dernière. [FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour UnePasseMiroir le cadre du défi "Faites un voeux 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire une fic avec "****Un Thranduil mourant et un Legolas désespéré qui le veille… avec un dialogue, des révélations, des larmes, du fluff et du drama ? Svp ? (appels de phare en direction de Nantha)****"... Euh pourquoi moi ? Ok ! Défi relevé ! ;) **

**Cette fic devait constituer le chapitre 5 du recueil "Instants de vie" puisqu'elle se cale sur les mêmes postulats de départ à savoir uniquement celui des films et des livres avec un Legolas fils unique de Thranduil dont l'épouse a été tué alors qu'il était bébé aux abords de Gundabad. Sauf que finalement, le fameux chapitre a prit de l'ampleur et qu'il est devenu une fic à part entière ! Et donc voilà ! **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**Découvrir l'horreur du combat**_

Legolas était dans sa chambre, collé devant un livre par Galion qui l'avait surpris en train de tenter de se dissimuler parmi les elfes qui s'apprêtaient à sortir pour faire une patrouille de nuit.

Le précepteur connaissait le goût du jeune elfe pour le combat. Le goût que pouvait en avoir un enfant qui n'avait jamais encore combattu. Tout comme son père, Galion savait que ce jour viendrait bien assez tôt et les elfes des bois devaient déjà affronter bien des dangers sans avoir à se soucier d'un jeune elfe d'à peine 40 ans (à peu près treize-quatorze ans pour un humain) qui tentait de s'infiltrer dans leurs rangs.

Non, le danger était déjà bien assez grand et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse se faufiler hors des murs sans surveillance, surtout dans la conjoncture actuelle. La forêt devenait dangereuse, sauvage et Galion savait que son père ne survivrait pas à la perte de son fils unique. Il avait déjà bien trop perdu. Lui qui le connaissait depuis si longtemps l'avait vu changer : s'assombrir, se refermer sur lui-même, boire plus que de raison pour s'assommer et ne plus penser à tout ce qui le broyait de l'intérieur : la mort de son père, de sa tendre épouse, de ses amis… Le Roi des Elfes Sylvains ne supporterait pas de voir mourir son enfant.

C'était bien pour ça que Galion l'avait rattrapé par le col, se moquant bien du chapelet de juron que cela lui attira. Au passage, il nota qu'il devait traîner un peu trop avec les soldats, car ce n'était pas de lui qu'il avait appris un tel langage. Une fois calmé, Galion lui avait collé dans les mains un ouvrage écrit par un survivant de Dagorlad. Un livre qui racontait la bataille avec toutes ses horreurs et qui revenait de manière crue sur la mort de son grand-père et les blessures de son père, tant physiques que morales.

Il n'avait pas choisi ce livre au hasard. Il voulait montrer à son jeune prince toute l'horreur de la guerre et lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine de vouloir se jeter dedans trop tôt. Legolas devait encore se former. Il devait encore apprendre. Le temps des horreurs viendrait bien assez tôt !

D'abord récalcitrant, le jeune elfe avait accepté la punition, surtout que sa tentative d'escapade lui avait valu au passage un regard sombre et une remarque désagréable de la part de son père. Instinctivement, Legolas avait baissé les yeux, n'osant pas bouger pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, comme il le faisait habituellement lorsque le Roi en personne décidait de participer à une patrouille de la garde.

Cette manière de faire lui attirait la reconnaissance et l'admiration de tous ces sujets. Après tout, un roi pouvait très bien rester à l'abri dans son palais, mais Thranduil n'était pas ce genre de rois. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il accompagnait ses hommes, même si c'était dangereux. C'était son rôle de veiller sur eux, même au combat.

Juste avant de quitter le palais souterrain qui lui rappelait tant Doriath, le Roi avait tourné la tête vers son fils qui observait le sol avec obstination. Le voilà qui boudait de ne pas être de la patrouille. Quand donc cet enfant apprendrait que chaque chose venait en son temps. Thranduil savait que cela partait d'une bonne intention, qu'il était courageux, combatif et qu'il voulait montrer à son père qu'il était un fils digne de lui. Mais il oubliait trop souvent qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. C'était peut-être de sa faute. Thranduil l'avait laissé jouer à ses pieds, tout petit pendant des conseils de guerre. Il l'avait endormi sur ses genoux tout en lisant les rapports ou en rédigeant des traités. Il lui avait inculqué ce goût du combat alors qu'il voulait juste l'avoir près de lui en permanence, sa petite feuille, la prunelle de ses yeux. Quoi qu'il en fût pour le moment, il boudait, comme il savait très bien le faire ! Le Roi aurait aimé croiser son regard, lui dire quelques mots avant de partir, mais cela n'avait pas été pas le moment. La discussion pouvait être longue. Il s'était dit qu'elle attendrait qu'il rentre de cette patrouille. Il s'était donc concentré sur ses soldats, détournant le regard de son fils boudeur. Cet enfant avait subitement un peu trop de points communs avec lui. Il s'était souvenu de son entêtement d'enfant et des mots apaisants et plein de sagesse de Thingol. C'était ce genre de discussion dont ils auraient besoin tous les deux. Oui, tout ça attendrait son retour et il était parti.

...

Legolas était donc dans sa chambre, penché au-dessus de son livre. Il avait rechigné à l'ouvrir, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard des lignes tracées par l'écriture raide du rescapé, qui avait rédigé le texte pour que rien ne se perde et que pour les générations suivantes sachent ce qui s'était passé. Il avait parlé de la mort de leur roi et de la gravité des blessures de leur prince avec émotion et Legolas avait senti les larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux. C'était si cru, si brutal, si bouleversant. Il avait l'impression de vivre la bataille et subitement, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Galion l'avait ramené de force dans sa chambre. Toute cette fureur, cette douleur ; un frisson le parcourut en imaginant son père gravement blessé, s'accrochant avec désespoir au corps de son grand-père. Il aurait pu mourir lui aussi ce jour-là. Il était un survivant et soudain, le tout jeune elfe fut frappé par le fait que l'attitude froide de son père pouvait s'expliquer par tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Quel idiot il faisait ! Chaque bataille était synonyme de mort ! Il aurait dû lever les yeux, le regarder et lui souffler bonne chance, cela pouvait très bien être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient et il ne lui avait pas dit combien il l'aimait. Cette pensée glaça le jeune elfe et le cor qui retentit dans la cité le fit sursauter.

C'était un appel. Un appel pour dire que la patrouille était rentrée… Un appel pour dire aux guérisseurs de venir au plus vite. Il y avait eu des combats et certains étaient blessés… Le cœur de Legolas rata un battement pendant qu'il se leva en chancelant. Cette boule au ventre qui venait de l'empêcher de respirer n'était pas bon signe. Des blessés… Il voulait voir son père !

...

En proie à une panique qu'il ne pouvait ni s'expliquer, ni contrôler, Legolas fit irruption dans la grande salle et chercha du regard les hommes de la patrouille. Il en remarqua certains, debout, l'air hagard, totalement hébétés et cela finit de lui scier les jambes. Ses yeux passèrent d'un visage à l'autre, tentant de retrouver son père, mais il ne le vit pas et il se sentit défaillir. Tout en chancelant, il écarta certains elfes qui s'étaient massés autour des arrivants et se figea brutalement. Un cri se noua dans sa gorge, mais ne put jaillir. Devant la vision d'horreur qui lui faisait face, il venait de perdre l'usage de sa voix.

Son père était là, étendu sur le sol au milieu de ses hommes. Son armure lacérée montrait toute la violence et l'horreur du combat qui les avait attendus. Il était inerte, les yeux clos et sa peau d'une blancheur extrême faisait d'autant plus ressortir cruellement les longues projections rouges qui marbraient son visage comme en écho aux plaies profondes qui lui avaient transpercées l'épaule droite et le ventre. Le sang du Roi maculait les mains des guérisseurs qui tentaient de lui venir en aide. Mais le jeune prince percevait leur panique et il retrouva subitement l'usage de sa voix.

\- Non ! _Ada**[1]**_ !

Il tenta de courir pour se jeter au chevet de son père, mais des bras l'interceptèrent. Des bras contre lesquels il se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais qui ne le lâchèrent pas.

\- Doucement _penneth**[2]**_, doucement. Laissez-les prendre soin de lui. Doucement. Je suis là.

La voix était douce, rassurante et Legolas trembla doucement avant que ses jambes ne cèdent. Il se serait lourdement écroulé sur le sol si les bras n'avaient pas toujours été là pour le soutenir. Pire, ils le maintinrent debout et l'attirèrent dans une étreinte douce.

\- Je suis là.

Legolas trembla doucement et ne lutta plus contre la personne qui le soutenait. De toute manière, il n'avait pas envie d'être seul devant un tel spectacle.

Galion soupira et serra un peu plus fort le jeune elfe contre lui. Le Roi était son ami et cet enfant dont il s'occupait de l'éducation depuis des années était comme un filleul. Il fut heureux de le voir cesser de se débattre, acceptant l'étreinte réconfortante qui le maintenait sur ses jambes. Il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il aurait pu lui échapper pour se jeter aux genoux de son père, mais de près son état était encore plus désespéré que de loin, alors il préférait le garder dans ses bras pour le moment, au moins pour l'apaiser un peu.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Legolas en pleurant.

\- Je ne sais pas mon petit…

\- Je vais le perdre.

\- Non, tout ira bien.

Legolas ne sembla pas le croire. Il le sentit frémir et dans un geste de désespoir, se retourna pour finir de s'écrouler en pleurs dans les bras de Galion, tout en s'agrippant à sa chemise. Ce dernier le berça doucement, touché de le voir demander à ce point son soutien. Mais c'était normal… Ce n'était qu'un enfant, un état de fait que beaucoup parfois semblait oublier dans ce palais, à commencer par l'intéressé lui-même. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la langue. Pourquoi lui avait-il répondu une telle chose ? Personne ne savait si tout irait bien ou pas !

OooooO

Avec un soupir qui trahissait une partie de son impuissance, le guérisseur se redressa. Le Roi reposait dans l'un des lits des chambres de guérison. Sa peau était toujours aussi blanche et sa respiration si faible qu'il devait placer sa main au-dessus de sa bouche pour sentir son faible souffle. Ses blessures avaient été bandées mais les pansements étaient déjà tâchés de sang frais. Tout cela n'était pas bon signe. Le Roi avait déjà été blessé, mais cette fois c'était différent, le guérisseur avait la sinistre impression qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le garder en vie. Il avait même l'impression qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit. Réfléchissant à quelle potion pourrait lui venir en aide, il sortit de la pièce, laissant le blessé seul quelques instants.

Dans le palais souterrain, des chants et des plaintes montaient de toute part. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour la survie de leur Roi, surtout que tous savaient maintenant comment il avait été blessé, ne reculant pas face à l'ennemi, offrant son corps pour sauver la vie de l'un de ses soldats. Thranduil était comme ça, prêt au sacrifice ultime pour ne pas avoir à pleurer une vie de plus. Le souverain des elfes sylvains restait marqué au fer rouge par la défaite de Dagorlad, par le nombre de morts dans leur rang ce jour-là, par le visage blême de son père mort dans ses bras alors que lui tenait à peine debout. Dans son esprit une phrase était marquée au fer rouge, « plus jamais ça » et il était prêt à tout pour tenir cette promesse, même à offrir sa vie. Sa majesté, sa grandeur d'âme, sa bonté, son peuple savait tout ça… Eux savaient qu'il n'était pas le roi froid et austère dont on faisait trop facilement le portrait. Il était celui qui prenait soin d'eux, qui les connaissait tous et qui pleurait sincèrement à chacune de leurs pertes. Oh, il était craint aussi. Personne n'avait envie d'être la cible d'une des colères légendaires de Thranduil, mais il se souciait de chacun de ses guerriers, accordant autant d'importance à leurs vies qu'à la sienne.

C'était ce qui l'avait conduit là, sur ce lit, à peine en vie et c'est ce qui conduisit aussi une fine silhouette à se faufiler dans la chambre sans autorisation. Une silhouette qui avait échappé à la garde de son percepteur, appelé en urgence par un garde. Que le Roi soit gravement blessé dans l'attaque semblait avoir ragaillardi les Orcs qui devenaient encore plus pressant. Galion avait soupiré, mais Legolas lui semblait endormi, alors il avait laissé le jeune elfe pour se rendre au conseil de guerre.

Le sommeil de son jeune prince n'était qu'une ruse et, dès qu'il fut hors de sa chambre, Legolas s'était relevé avant de se faufiler dans les couloirs pour gagner les salles de guérison.

Il savait que Galion ne voulait pas qu'il voit son père faible et à peine en vie, mais le jeune elfe ne pouvait pas rester à rien faire. Il devait être là, à ses côtés, surtout qu'il avait agi comme un parfait imbécile, refusant de lui souhaiter bonne chance, allant même jusqu'à ne pas le regarder.

Contrairement à Galion, les autres elfes ne dirent rien de le voir entrer dans les chambres de guérison. Il était leur prince et le Roi se mourrait lentement. Ils s'inclinèrent même avec respect, le laissant se diriger en direction de la chambre de son père.

Toutefois, instinctivement, Legolas avait attendu le départ du guérisseur pour se glisser dans la chambre. Son cœur battait trop fort et ses jambes tremblaient un peu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait découvrir, mais les lamentations qui secouaient le palais annonçait une issue qu'il se refusait pourtant d'envisager.

\- _Ada_…

Le mot lui échappa, comme une plainte lorsqu'il découvrit la pâleur de sa peau et l'important bandage qui enserrait son torse.

\- _Ada_…

Trop faible pour maintenir l'illusion, les mutilations étaient réapparues sur son visage, son cou et son épaule. Legolas frémit. Son père parlait peu de son combat face aux Grands Serpents du Nord, mais il avait laissé des traces indélébiles. Le jeune elfe se rappelait de la souffrance de son père, de sa peur de ne plus être digne d'être roi, pourtant, il l'avait toujours été… Un roi sage et respecté par tous ces sujets… Un père aimé par son fils… Un fils qui était en train de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Un léger cri de douleur échappa de ses lèvres pendant que ses jambes cédèrent et que le jeune elfe s'écroula sur le bord du lit.

\- _Ada_ !

Les larmes vinrent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir pendant que sa main serrait celle de son père. Il frémit à la froideur de ses doigts… Un froid qui faisait déjà penser à la mort.

\- _Ada_, je vous en prie… Il faut survivre. _Ada_… Ne me laissez pas seul… Ada…

Chaque mot était plus dur à dire que le précédent. Chaque mot était associé à ses larmes, à cette peur qui était en train de le terrasser.

\- _Ada_… Par pitié… J'ai besoin de vous… _Melin le**[3]**_… _Ada_ ! _Melin le_ !

Le cœur du jeune elfe finit de se briser devant l'absence de réaction de son père et il s'écroula en avant, laissant son front se reposer contre le bras de son père inconscient, de son père presque déjà mort.

\- _Ada_… Non… _Ada_…

Les larmes de Legolas étaient sincères, violentes, douloureuses. Le jeune elfe se voyait déjà seul, sans personne pour l'aimer, pour prendre soin de lui, pour le rassurer. Parce qu'il en avait besoin… Des bras de son père, de ses étreintes, de la douceur de sa voix, il en avait besoin. Oh bien sûr, il était simple de se montrer fier, arrogant, d'exprimer sa hâte d'aller au combat, mais le livre qu'il avait dû lire et le corps du Roi recouvert de sang l'avaient ramené brutalement à la réalité. Il n'était qu'un enfant et il avait besoin de son père !

\- _Amin hirathea ada**[4]**_… Je n'aurais jamais dû vous manquer de respect avant votre départ. _Melin le_…

Pourquoi il avait aussi mal ? Pourquoi ses muscles le brûlaient ? Pourquoi son cœur battait de manière si erratique ? Pourquoi ses poumons ne lui donnaient plus d'air ? La réponse lui paraissait simple, mais en même temps elle était terrible. Il était en train de le perdre… en train de perdre la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Ce père dont il voulait tant être digne. Ce père qu'il voulait tant rendre fier. Comment pouvait-il en être là ? Comment pouvait-il le regarder s'éteindre sans avoir été là pour lui ? Sans avoir été le fils qu'il méritait d'avoir ? Il avait agi comme un idiot, comme un gosse gâté faisant un caprice et il avait tout perdu… réellement tout.

Terrassé par la violence de sa douleur autant que par ses larmes, le jeune elfe ne sentit pas l'abysse surgir pour l'engloutir, stoppant ses larmes mais l'attirant dans l'inconscience.

OooooO

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Galion entra en courant.

\- Non !

Totalement bouleversé, il se précipita vers le lit du Roi, secouant doucement l'épaule de Legolas à demi-effondré sur son père. En n'obtenant pas de réponses, son angoisse monta d'un cran. Les larmes avaient tracées de longs sillons sur les joues du jeune elfe et sa douleur avait coupé ses forces. Il remit deux de ses longues mèches de cheveux en place et tourna un regard rempli de colère en direction du guérisseur.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir laissé entrer ici ?

\- Eh bien, c'est le prince et…

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant… La douleur de voir son père aussi faible n'est pas anodine. Vous savez très bien que la peine ou le chagrin peuvent entraîner la mort de certains d'entre nous.

\- Mais le prince…

\- N'est qu'un enfant ! Répliqua Galion en le prenant dans ses bras avec douceur.

Avec délicatesse, il glissa une main sur la joue du jeune elfe, la caressant doucement de son pouce.

\- Allez Legolas, il ne faut pas laisser la peine prendre le dessus. Il va s'en sortir votre père. Il a connu pire… Ouvre les yeux mon enfant, reviens.

Les mots de son précepteur, de cet elfe si proche de lui qu'il était comme un membre de sa famille à part entière, restèrent dans le vide. Le jeune elfe ne réagit pas et la pâleur de sa peau, bien trop froide, n'était pas bon signe.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Sauvez le roi, je m'occupe de son fils, répliqua Galion en se levant, portant le prince qu'il serrait doucement contre lui.

OooooO

Un frisson de froid et ses muscles encore douloureux arrachèrent une légère plainte de douleur au jeune elfe lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Une plainte qui attira immédiatement une personne à ses côtés. Galion l'observa avec un regard inquiet avant de passer une main sur son front et de lui sourire.

\- Doucement mon grand.

\- Galion ? Que s'est-il passé ? Mon père ?

L'elfe continua de sourire tout en gardant sa main sur sa joue par l'apaiser.

\- Tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas.

\- J'ai passé l'âge qu'on me mente.

\- Je sais… Depuis bien trop longtemps d'ailleurs. Le Roi combat ses blessures, ce ne sont pas les premières.

\- Il paraissait si faible.

\- Je sais…

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Pourquoi je ne suis plus avec lui ? Ajouta ce dernier en se redressant sur un coude.

\- Le chagrin est une maladie mortelle. Vous n'étiez pas préparé à le voir aussi faible.

\- Je me suis évanoui ?

\- Oui… Mais vous allez bien maintenant, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Je veux retourner près de lui.

\- Legolas, tenta de le dissuader Galion.

\- Non, c'est mon père. Venez si vous voulez.

Galion soupira. Oh oui c'était son père. Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, aussi têtus que l'était Oropher !

OooooO

Toujours inquiet pour son jeune prince, Galion ne lâcha pas son bras lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre du Roi. Thranduil reposait sur le même lit, toujours inerte, mais mieux que les deux jours auparavant. Son corps avait assez de forces pour dissimuler de nouveau ses hideuses cicatrices. Legolas frémit quand même et se laissa tomber assis aux côtés de son père.

\- Ada ?

Bien évidemment, sa question resta sans réponse, mais il n'en attendait pas vraiment une. C'était juste une façon de se dire qu'il était encore vivant, qu'il continuait à se battre même s'il percevait à peine son souffle.

Galion se mit derrière le jeune prince, pressant son épaule pour le soutenir. Il le sentit frisonner juste avant qu'il ne demande d'une voix qu'il tenta de garder stable avec difficulté.

\- Est-ce que je peux rester près de lui ?

Spontanément, Galion aurait répondu non, mais il perçut toute la douleur de son prince encore adolescent et un peu perdu par tout ça.

\- Je vais rester avec vous.

Legolas hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur le lit, se pelotonnant doucement contre son père après avoir posé délicatement sa tête sur son bras. Galion l'observa. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire de partir. Il allait devoir prendre soin des deux.

OooooO

Sous le regard plein d'attention et d'inquiétude de Galion, Legolas passa les jours suivants dans la chambre de son père, lui murmurant des mots remplis d'amour et de pardon avant de s'endormir d'épuisement contre lui. L'elfe sylvain ne savait pas si c'était bon pour lui, mais il lui semblait voir de l'amélioration dans l'état du Roi au fur et à mesure.

Sa main se posa sur le front de ce dernier dont la fièvre avait disparu avant que son regard ne balaya le visage de Legolas profondément endormi contre lui. A son réveil, il faudrait qu'il mange un peu. Alors il se dirigea vers la porte pour descendre aux cuisines. Cela ne lui prendrait pas longtemps et tout lui paraissait paisible pour le moment.

Il n'était parti que depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un frisson parcourut le corps du Roi. Un frisson qui ne fit pas réagir son fils, écroulé d'épuisement, mais qui en appela un autre une fraction de seconde avant qu'il n'entrouvre les yeux.

Thranduil laissa échapper un soupir et il lui fallut un moment pour remettre ses idées en place. Il se rappelait de la patrouille, de l'embuscade, du combat et de la douleur… Une douleur violente qui l'avait plongé dans les abîmes. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il se souvenait de sanglots… De sanglots remplis de douleur perçus dans un brouillard douloureux et un nom prit naissance sur ses lèvres.

\- Legolas…

Le Roi grimaça et tenta de se redresser, subitement profondément inquiet pour son tout jeune fils. Toutefois, il perçut un poids à sa droite et s'immobilisa. Il était là… Étendu à côté de lui, endormi…Endormi et épuisé s'il en jugeait par la pâleur de sa peau et les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Thranduil se laissa retomber dans le lit en soupirant et levant une main pour caresser doucement ses cheveux. Le simple fait de respirer lui déclenchait une douleur dont il se serait bien passé, mais découvrir son enfant aussi touché par son état était une blessure plus douloureuse encore.

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et que Galion entra en portant un plateau. Plateau qu'il failli échapper en croisant le regard gris de son souverain. Maladroitement, il parvint à se rattraper et le posa sur un meuble avant de se rapprocher du lit à grande enjambées.

\- _Aran nìn**[5]** _! Quelle joie de vous voir conscient. Nous avons eu si peur de vous perdre !

Thranduil lui adressa un léger hochement de tête signifiant à son ami qu'il était touché par son inquiétude, mais sa main pressa un peu la nuque de son fils toujours lourdement endormi contre lui.

\- Sa place n'était pas ici.

\- Il vous aime de tout son être cet enfant. Il a été si touché. Je ne pouvais l'enfermer dans sa chambre comme quand il avait 20 ans_[6]_.

\- Il est têtu ?

\- Pire que vous ! S'exclama Galion comme un cri du cœur qui fit légèrement rire le Roi.

\- Mais il a l'air si épuisé, répondit-il en prenant un air plus sérieux.

Ses doigts pressèrent sa joue et Legolas frissonna avant d'entrouvrir à son tour les yeux en grognant. Thranduil l'observa se réveiller avec tendresse. L'elfe adolescent sentit la main presser sa joue. Une main dont il reconnut la manière de la lui caresser. Sans se contrôler, le jeune elfe sursauta et posa les yeux sur son père. Son cœur battait à nouveau de manière désordonnée.

\- _Ada_ !

Thranduil vit la douleur et l'inquiétude de son fils dans ce simple mot. Alors, il tendit le bras pour lui presser la joue.

\- Oui, ma petite feuille. Je vais bien.

\- _Ada_ !

Un tremblement remonta le long de l'échine de Legolas et sans vraiment calculer ce qu'il faisait, il se laissa basculer dans les bras de son père. Un père qui le réceptionna en grimaçant de douleur, mais qui n'était pas prêt à le repousser tellement il lui paraissait bouleversé et les tremblements qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter finissaient de le montrer.

Galion esquissa le geste de le redresser, mais Thranduil lui adressa un non de la tête avant de serrer un peu plus fort son fils contre lui. Un fils que se mit à pleurer tout en murmurant.

\- Je suis désolé _Ada_. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû vous souhaiter bonne chance. J'aurais dû vous dire de faire attention, de ne pas vous faire blesser, que j'ai besoin de vous. J'aurais dû vous dire que je vous aimais.

Chaque phrase rendait ses larmes plus violentes et ses tremblements plus marqués. Chaque phrase bouleversait Thranduil qui déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son enfant pour le calmer tout en murmurant.

\- Doucement mon petit. Calme-toi… Je le sais que tu m'aimes _ion nìn__[7]_. Je t'aime tout autant. Tout cela n'est pas de ta faute. Calme-toi. Je suis là. Tout va bien.

\- Je ne veux pas vous perdre ada !

Thanduil pressa un peu plus fort la nuque de son fils, lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille.

\- Tu ne me perdras jamais. Je te le promets. _Melin le lass pin nìn__[8]__. _Tout va bien… Je suis là. Tout va bien…

Legolas hocha doucement la tête, tout en restant blotti au creux des bras de son père. Un père qui comprit soudainement que la guerre qui les menaçait l'avait fait regarder son fils comme un adulte sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, qui tentait de se comporter en adulte, mais un enfant qui avait besoin de lui et que l'épuisement terrassa dans ses bras, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à le bercer doucement.

\- Je suis là mon fils.

* * *

[1] Papa !

[2] Petit (enfant)

[3] Je t'aime

[4] Je suis désolé papa.

[5] Mon seigneur.

[6] Environ 6-7 ans d'apparence humaine.

[7] Mon fils.

[8] Je t'aime ma petite feuille


End file.
